The present invention relates to an exhaust silencer of the type comprising an inner, flexible pipe, an outer casing and possibly a noise-suppressing material such as mineral wool, steel wool or the like between the pipe and the outer casing.
The known technology, represented by Swedish Patents No. 73 11 076-9 and No. 85 00 785-4 and British Patent No. 1 191 124, for instance, proposes a flexible or bendable exhaust silencer. The problem with this is that attempts have been made to furnish the exhaust pipe with two properties which are in opposition to each other. On the one hand the exhaust pipe shall be flexible or bendable while retaining an unrestricted cross section, and on the other hand the shape obtained during the bending operation must be retained after the pipe is fitted, for instance on the lower side of a private car, where the exhaust pipe may be subjected to considerable inertial force resulting in unintentional bending. The alternative is a relatively large number of points for attaching the exhaust pipe to the vehicle.